Nabaefan
Nabaefan is a country located in Northern Naladyel. With a land area totaling to over 21 million square kilometers it is the largest country in the world. It is also the second most populous country with nearly 300 million citizens. The vast majority of the population lives in the southern rim. History Early History Main Article: Early History of Nabaefan The Nabaefani People are notable for being one of the first, if not the first people to be completely united. This achievement is made even more extraordinary due to the fact it was made possible by one the greatest creations of the ancient world; The Great Northern Highway. The construction of the highway system allowed easier trade and made travel between the tribes of the region much easier. Allowing for a close bond and eventually unification incredibly early on in their history. This also lead to extreme position of dominance, which allowed the spread of their ideals, and their empire. An early position of dominance and expansion has made Nabaefan a relatively cosmopolitan nation with more recognized ethnicities than any other country. The Nabaefani Meritocracy was established during the construction of the highway system. Initially highly effective it would begin to hamper technological progression within the country. Before the Continental Boom Nabaefan was highly dependent on small subsistence farms in the south, and hunter gatherers. As technology advanced, but agriculture did not, the government could not keep up. The Meritocratic system demanded that more positions be created to oversee new areas, but the infrastructure of the nation could not support increased top load. Instead, the government put extreme restrictions on what it could not effectively regulate. For example, the discovery of gunpowder by the Nuvians. The Nabaefani government was tasked with creating a new section of each of it's four branches to oversee firearm production, sales, regulation, etc. However, the manpower requirement of creating four new sections of government could not be filled without compromising many of the still small agricultural centers. Efforts to solve this even included the Nabaefani-Nuvian War in which Nabeafan invaded the northern Nuvian Monarchies in a bid to secure more arable land. Continental Boom Main Articles: Continental Boom, Continental Boom in Nabaefan When the first Frumaheivian ships arrived on shore in the Orient, the Continental Boom had begun. The event the Nabaefani government had been waiting for. The Frumaheivian Steer brought with it and agricultural revolution. Large scale farming was now truly possible. The influx of applicants created the manpower needed to finally catch up with the rest of the world. The private sector began to expand rapidly, taking up the gap left by the massive cuts in government spending on public services. Most public service programs were almost entirely cut due to privitazation allowing the government's revenue began to catch up with expenditure. Subsidizing farms became viable, and excess money was spent to pay off Nabeafan's massive debt. Decades of double digit growth consumed the entire continent, but Nabaefan clawed its way back to the top of the food chain during this era. Global Hegemony Following the decline of Frumaheif, Nabaefan was left with no competition for global hegemony. The Senic Houses were still divided, Faland was in it's own turmoil, and the Nuvians were still getting their act together. For a few brief decades, Nabaefan was not just the only world power, but virtually the only power. It's influence and power was practically infinite during these years. Though eventually it's growth would begin to slow, the Nuvians collected themselves, the Falandese rose from the Ashes, and the Senic Houses would be united. Though still a world power, Nabaefan's influence has been diminished by these events. The Senic Order exists on the southern end of the continent, and the NCA is on their southern border. A tri-polar, and some argue a quad-polar cold war now exists Government Governance Main Article: Government of Nabaefan Positions within the government are applied for through an examination system. The highest scorers are then pulled for individual interviews before final selection. The Central Government is split into four branches, the Legislative Assembly, the Administrative Assembly, the Economic Council, and the Security Council. The Legislative Assembly is responsible for the creation and review of laws. The Administrative Assembly enforces the laws and is largely made up of police forces. The Economic council monitors the economics of the country and will directly intervene if deemed necessary. It is also responsible for created the government's annual budget, and controls the tax rates. The Security Council controls the military though it must ask the legislative assembly for a declaration of war. Military Main Article: Armed Forces of Nabaefan Nabaefan has the smallest military out of the three super powers. The majority of the governments budget is spent on education and examination. Second being agricultural subsidies. Military spending coming in third comprising only 5% of the budget. Nominal expenditure being only 60% that of The Senic Order. In spite of being small by comparison to the titan that is The Senic Order's military, Nabaefan is still a giant. 60% of the Senic budget equates to 600 billion. The smallest military of the super powers, is still the third largest in the world. Maintaining 1 million active soldiers and 2 million reservists. Economy Nabaefan possesses the largest economy in the world, nearly 25% of the entire world's wealth is contained within their borders. On top of this it is largely considered the most mature economy in the world. Being heavily based upon public services. Though it does have an impressive manufacturing base, and raw materials industry, largely owing the incredibly resource rich northern mountains, have made Nabaefan the largest exporter of almost all raw materials including; steel, cooper, and oil. Income, Poverty, and Wealth In spite of seeming to have an incredibly wealthy population, most citizens of Nabaefan will have a lower standard of living than those of other developed countries. The country has a very high tax rate of 60%. The majority of the government's budget is then invested into funding education and the examination system, and very little being spent on public services. The median net worth of a family in Nabaefan is only 70,000 vs the median 80,000 in The Senic Order in spite of a GDP per capita that is roughly 50% greater. Culture Geography Topography Northern Nabaefan is dominated by a large mountain range. To the south the country side flattens out into the Continental Steppe. Climate The mountainous region has a polar climate. The plains have a humid continental climate. Category:Nations Category:Major Powers Category:Super Powers